


Here comes Santa Claus (right down Santa Claus lane)

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Письма пишут разные: cлезные, болезные, иногда прекрасные, чаще – бесполезные (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes Santa Claus (right down Santa Claus lane)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



> Фик написан на фест Сикрет-Санта в русском фандоме "Принца тенниса"

День выдался довольно неплохой. Вполне пристойный день – принимая во внимание, каким ужасным был предыдущий. А также несколько дней до этого. Восполняя баланс потерянных на тренировке электролитов, Хиеши в два длинных глотка ополовинил бутылку «Покари суэтто». Сегодня легкие грейпфрутовые нотки напитка означали для него вкус победы.  
Даже самые захудалые и нерасторопные члены теннисного клуба наконец-то приноровились к отскоку мяча от гладкой поверхности крытых теннисных кортов, таких не похожих на привычные грунтовые, и тренировка прошла успешно. Побуждаемая личным примером Хиеши с Чотаро команда наконец-то сумела, уложившись в отведенный временной норматив, выполнить все упражнения из нового тренировочного меню, разработанного тренером Сакаки, и тот перестал бросать на Хиеши разочарованные взгляды. Как будто Хиеши был виноват, что большая половина хваленого клуба из двух сотен человек состояла из слабаков! Как будто при Атобе они справлялись бы лучше!  
При мысли об Атобе Хиеши помрачнел. В последнее время он думал об Атобе непозволительно много, и ничего хорошего эти размышления ему не приносили. Он то и дело сравнивал себя с Атобе, с горечью понимая, что его спокойная уверенность не идет ни в какой сравнение с харизмой и магнетизмом бывшего капитана. Впрочем, иногда его обуревали куда более возмутительные мысли, мысли о том, как…  
Хиеши стиснул зубы и протестующе помотал головой. Стайка первогодок, намывающих пол, опасливо воззрилась на него, очевидно, подозревая, что сейчас им станут выговаривать за недостаточную энергичность движений. В отличие от Атобе, решавшего проблемы с помощью авторитета, денег и тонких закулисных интриг, Хиеши предпочитал простые действенные методы, назначая за каждую провинность штрафные круги или подходы по двадцать отжиманий. Смерив оробевших первогодок суровым взглядом, Хиеши допил «Покари» и, подхватив свою спортивную сумку, направился к выходу.  
Он никогда не принадлежал к числу открытых, эмоциональных людей, и это играло ему на руку – особенно сейчас, когда он не хотел показывать, как сильно устал. Сумка тяжело оттягивала ноющее плечо, ноги немилосердно гудели. Случайный сквозняк холодил вспотевшие волосы на висках и затылке. Хотелось поскорее стащить с себя насквозь промокшую футболку и забраться под душ, позволив горячим струям воды стекать по спине, ногам, бедрам, на несколько минут отгородиться от мира и накопившихся проблем, не думать ни о чем – или, может быть, наоборот подумать о… Хиеши сглотнул. Представить, как…  
Хиеши почувствовал, как горячая волна румянца заливает щеки, лоб, шею, и с силой провел ладонями по лицу, пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли о длинных пальцах, мягких русых волосах и соблазнительных родинках. В принципе, подобный интерес был нормален – по крайней мере, для его возраста. Во всяком случае, именно это следовало из многочисленных брошюр, которые в начале года подсунули в раздевалку Ошитари с Мукахи, прикрываясь заботой о младших товарищах. Часть брошюр Хиеши притащил домой для более детального изучения и случайно забыл на журнальном столике, где они и попались на глаза родителям и деду. Весь вечер после этого Хиеши было неловко и стыдно, зато на тумбочке в его комнате стали регулярно появляться упаковки салфеток.  
Поправив сползающий ремень сумки, он толкнул дверь в раздевалку. Технически раздевалок было несколько – было бы настоящим безумием (или фокусом) пытаться вместить две сотни учащихся в одну-единственную комнату – они переходили одна в другую, образовывая анфиладу, в конце которой была раздевалка для тех, кому повезло официально попасть в команду. Тихая гавань – к которой он собирался пристать, как только выяснит, как остальные члены теннисного клуба перенесли сегодняшние нагрузки.  
В воздухе висел запах разгоряченных тел и «Салонпаса». Работая локтями, он протолкался вперед и с подозрением уставился на висящий на стене плакат: лиловый фон и позолота.  
«Наверняка, Атобе расстарался», – подумал Хиеши мимоходом, вчитываясь в текст, аршинные буквы которого были под стать самомнению его автора.  
Плакат гласил:  
_«Всем членам теннисного клуба!_  
_24 декабря, в Сочельник, для вас состоится праздничный ужин. Вас ожидают роскошная еда, изысканная обстановка, приятное общество, захватывающие развлечения и праздничное веселье._  
_С пожеланиями счастливого Рождества!_  
_Атобе Кейго»_.  
Ниже шел адрес, в котором Хиеши после недолгого колебания опознал новомодный ресторанчик, куда его брат безуспешно пытался попасть последние полгода.  
Хиеши закрыл глаза и попытался понять, что все это значит – в целом для клуба и для него в частности. Перечисленные посулы – роскошная еда, изысканная обстановка и приятное общество – его не прельщали. Однако чтобы не уступить Атобе, в следующем году ему придется тоже дать ужин, а значит, все-таки надо будет пойти – чтобы знать, с чем бороться.  
«Двести человек, – напомнил он себе, чувствуя, как зарождающаяся головная боль начинает сдавливать виски, – двести человек по… интересно, сколько йен. Если собирать все до последнего карманные деньги, то… – Хиеши произвел быстрый мысленный подсчет и застонал: ну, разумеется, этого не хватит. – Чертов Атобе!» – он бессильно сжал кулаки.  
– Хиеши-сан, с вами все в порядке? – кто-то обеспокоенно коснулся его руки. – Вы выглядите…  
«Взбешенным? Разозленным? Осатаневшим?»  
– …немного подавленным.  
Хиеши скрипнул зубами.  
– Идите в душ или переодеваться! – скомандовал он холодно. – Нечего тут стоять и пялиться. Давайте, никуда ваш дурацкий плакат не денется.  
«К моему огромному сожалению».

 

До своей раздевалки Хиеши добрался только через полчаса. Ровно столько у него ушло на то, чтобы, прикрываясь заботой о благополучии членов теннисного клуба, так и не сменивших влажную после тренировки форму, отогнать их от развешанных в каждой комнате плакатов.  
Войдя, он преувеличено осторожно поставил на пол сумку и, опустившись на банкетку, издал протяжный вздох. Чотаро, торопившийся на репетицию праздничного концерта и уже успевший натянуть форменные брюки и рубашку, замер с полотенцем на голове и вопросительно уставился на него:  
– Что?  
Вместо ответа Хиеши запрокинул голову вверх и принялся изучать оплетающие стены золотисто-красные гирлянды. Наверное, по замыслу Атобе, они должны были придавать раздевалке торжественный праздничный вид, но, по мнению Хиеши, так она стала выглядеть как сомнительной чистоты закусочная, в которой прикрывают мишурой потеки на обоях. Помимо гирлянд на стенах висели большие изукрашенные позолотой шары – стеклянные и, кажется, невероятно дорогие. Традиционной омелы среди украшений не было, и Хиеши понял, что, продумывая праздничный декор раздевалки, Атобе благоразумно сделал поправку на Ошитари, от сексуальных намеков которого и так страдала вся команда, за исключением Кабаджи, который их просто не понимал. Впрочем, в последнее время Ошитари в раздевалке не появлялся: из всех третьегодок, прекративших участвовать в клубной активности из-за подготовки к вступительным экзаменам в старшую школу, в клубе появлялся исключительно Шишидо – и то лишь изредка. Чотаро его визитам неизменно радовался, а вот Хиеши они вгоняли в тоску.  
– О, Господи, это всего лишь ужин! – Чотаро наградил Хиеши укоризненным взглядом и принялся аккуратно складывать полотенце.  
Хиеши пожал плечами. Большим плюсом общения с Чотаро было то, что ему можно было не отвечать. За годы дружбы, которая началась еще в младших классах, тот научился настолько хорошо понимать Хиеши, что большую часть времени и так прекрасно знал, о чем он думает и что хочет (или не хочет) сказать. Хиеши отвлеченно задумался, подозревает ли Чотаро о том, что он собирается устроить ответный ужин на следующее Рождество, и как относится к этой заранее провальной идее.  
«Может, вместо ужина накупить им крекеров? – подумал Хиеши, пытаясь восполнить дефицит финансов за счет изобретательности. – Крекеров… с разными вкусами».  
Возможно, он даже введет новую моду.  
Взгляд Хиеши упал на висящие на противоположной стене грамоты за призовые места в региональном турнире и турнире префектуры и переместился на плакат, количество позолоты на котором могло спокойно переплюнуть золотой резерв какой-нибудь банановой республики. Под плакатом висел ящик с широкой прорезью. По спине Хиеши пробежал неприятный холодок. Когда они уходили на тренировку, никакого ящика там совершенно точно не было.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался он у Чотаро.  
Тот проследил за его взглядом и пожал плечами:  
– Ящик.  
Чотаро всегда был слишком искренним и дружелюбным, чтобы заподозрить его в сарказме – однако Хиеши никогда не пасовал перед трудностями.  
– Сам вижу, что ящик, – пробормотал он. – Но для чего он?  
Лицо Чотаро осветила солнечная улыбка.  
– О! – он влез в школьный пиджак и аккуратно расправил лацканы. – Тебе понравится.  
Конечно же, ему не понравилось.

 

Плакат, висящий в их раздевалке, отличался от остальных: он был отпечатан на плотной пурпурной бумаге – цвет, который (как вспомнил Хиеши, проклиная свою эрудированность) издревле считался королевским.  
_«Всем членам теннисной команды!_ – гласил плакат: – _Поскольку Рождество – это пора волшебства и чудес, ваши желания тоже могут исполниться. Для этого нужно просто написать письмо Санта-Клаусу, опустить его в этот ящик – и дождаться Сочельника._  
_Разумеется, это сработает только в том случае, если в течение года вы были хорошими мальчиками._  
_Счастливого Рождества!_  
_П.С. Хо-хо-хо!»_  
– Ну, как? – спросил Чотаро бодро. Хиеши вот уже несколько минут стоял, мрачно разглядывая плакат и молчал. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело настораживающе. – Отличная идея, правда?  
– Исполнить заветные желания Ошитари? – уточнил Хиеши недоверчиво. – Да нас за это посадят. Или оштрафуют. И уж наверняка исключат из школы.  
– Да ладно тебе, – успокаивающе произнес Чотаро. – Кажется, – добавил он заговорщическим тоном, – Атобе-сан несколько расстроен тем, что через несколько месяцев они с семпаями заканчивают среднюю школу, и теперь пытается как-то взбодриться. Мы не должны ему мешать – пусть делает, что хочет.  
По мнению Хиеши, Атобе и так всегда делал то, что хотел – не считаясь с благоразумием и чувством меры. На это безошибочно указывало количество лиловых рубашек в его гардеробе.  
– И все-таки я считаю, – заметил Хиеши, примеряясь к плакату и ящику, – что мы должны это снять.  
– Ну, если ты настаиваешь, – нарочито безразлично пожал плечами Чотаро, – но Атобе-сан очень расстроится.  
Руки Хиеши замерли в считанных сантиметрах от плаката. Расстроенный Атобе сулил нешуточные неприятности. Он пытался добиться своего, не считаясь ни с чем, и его поведение становилось еще более непредсказуемым и шокирующим. Насколько Хиеши успел изучить своего бывшего капитана, вместо навязчивых, но безобидных плакатов с него бы сталось начать разбрасывать аналогичные листовки с вертолета. Конечно, можно было снять только ящик, но если Атобе не получит своих писем, он может попытаться разузнать о заветных желаниях членов команды другими способами: найти профессиональную гадалку или сыщика, или, что еще хуже, привлечь к этой затее Ошитари с Мукахи. Узнать желание Хиеши те, разумеется, не узнают, но станут изводить расспросами до самого Сочельника, а потом напишут какую-нибудь возмутительную или похабную ерунду и выдадут за его желание. Скажут, что прочитали это в глазах Хиеши – или что-нибудь в этом роде. Нет уж.  
– Ну, хорошо, – вздохнул Хиеши, – пусть висит.  
– Отлично! – мгновенно отозвался Чотаро. Хиеши с подозрением уставился на него, но тот лишь мягко улыбнулся в ответ. – Рад, что ты передумал. Все это, – Чотаро обвел раздевалку руками, кивнув на гирлянды и плакат, – создает атмосферу настоящего праздника! Я уже чувствую дух Рождества!  
Хиеши тоже чувствовал – грядущие неприятности.  
И искренне надеялся, что ошибается.

 

Но, разумеется, он оказался прав.  
Хиеши стиснул зубы, пытаясь игнорировать тяжелые взгляды, которыми тренер Сакаки награждал его большую часть тренировки. Если это вообще можно было назвать тренировкой.  
Стоящие впереди первогодки, слишком занятые болтовней, чтобы нормально отрабатывать замахи (и уж тем более смотреть по сторонам), продолжали обсуждать обещанный Атобе ужин.  
– Говорят, там будет настоящая западная кухня! Бьюсь об заклад, это повкуснее якинику.  
– Забудь о кухне. Семпаи говорили, там будет _торт_.  
– Ах, да. _Торт_. – Лица первогодок приобрели одинаковое мечтательное (и чуть глуповатое) выражение, которое Хиеши стойко привык ассоциировать с рекламными флаерами ночной жизни в  Кабуки-те. Пожав плечами, Хиеши открыл было рот.  
– Десять кругов, – опередил его возникший из ниоткуда Чотаро, бросая на Хиеши просительный взгляд. Хиеши раздраженно цыкнул. Это был уже не первый раз, когда Чотаро пытался уберечь провинившихся от справедливой расплаты, назначая им куда более легкие наказания, чем те, которые назначил бы сам Хиеши. К сожалению, члены теннисного клуба такой заботы не оценили и между собой уже успели прозвать Чотаро демоническим замкапитаном.  
– Но мы же ничего не делали! – возмутился один из первогодок.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Хиеши. – И поэтому _сорок кругов_.  
Испуганно пискнув, первогодки сорвались с места.  
Чотаро вздохнул: это была уже десятая по счету пара, которую за последние полчаса пришлось отправить бегать.  
– Они сегодня… несколько рассеяны, – попытался хоть как-то сгладить ситуацию он.  
– Все из-за этого дурацкого ужина, – буркнул Хиеши. – Дисциплины ноль. И почему-то всех заботит торт. Не думал, что у нас в команде столько сладкоежек. Что такого особенного может быть в торте?  
«Из-за чего понадобилось бы срывать тренировку?» – закончил он мысленно.  
– Ах, торт… – щеки Чотаро заполыхали румянцем.  
Сидевший на лавке у кромки корта с учебником Шишидо бросил на Хиеши убийственный взгляд.  
«Наверняка прикидывает, что такого я сказал Чотаро, чтобы вогнать того в краску», – сообразил Хиеши, закатив глаза.  
– Так что не так с этим тортом? – поинтересовался он.  
– Ну… как бы… – Чотаро смотрел куда угодно – только не на него. Хиеши скосил глаза на Шишидо – тот с каждой новой секундой становился все мрачнее и, судя по тому, как сжимались его кулаки, собирался после тренировки отозвать Хиеши в сторону и посоветовать ему уделять внимание _теннису_.  
«Как будто я и впрямь мог заинтересоваться Чотаро, – хмыкнул Хиеши мысленно, – когда есть…»  
Он торопливо одернул себя. Нет. Думать об этом можно ночью, в темноте, за плотно закрытой дверью, когда размываются границы между сном и явью. Днем, на корте, таким мыслям совершенно не место. Ради всего святого, Хиеши ведь уже почти капитан! На нем лежит ответственность за клуб, за честь школы!  
И порча, наверное, тоже лежит – стараниями Шишидо.  
– Так что там с тортом? – поинтересовался Хиеши у Чотаро. – Или мне придется назначить штрафные круги и тебе, чтобы ты наконец раскололся?  
– Дело не столько в самом торте, – покаялся наконец Чотаро, – сколько в том, кто из него выпрыгнет.  
Ракетка выпала из рук Хиеши и застучала по полу. Тренировавшие неподалеку замахи второгодки удивленно оглянулись на него, однако он одарил их невыразительным взглядом, и они поспешно отвернулись.  
– Кто. Сделает. Что, – повторил он медленно и раздельно, поднимая ракетку. Фраза прозвучала не столько вопросительно, сколько откровенно угрожающе. Если бы Хиеши еще был уверен в том, кому именно и чем он угрожает.  
– Выпрыгнет из торта, – повторил Чотаро. Сейчас, когда грязный командный секрет наконец-то выплыл наружу, он выглядел довольно мрачно, словно происходящее ему не нравилось, но повлиять на него он так и не сумел – хотя неоднократно пытался. – Пока что ставки на  Куроки Меису – несмотря на то, что у нее есть муж и семья. Правда, кое-кто надеется, что это будет Маэда Атсуко.  
– То есть, весь клуб рассчитывает?.. – уточнил Хиеши, пытаясь оценить масштаб разразившейся катастрофы.  
– Я не уверен на счет тренера Сакаки. Но в целом – да.  
– Откуда вообще пошел этот дурацкий слух?!  
– Самозародился, – произнес Чотаро неодобрительно и в качестве пояснения добавил: – Гормоны.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Хиеши. Фривольное настроение в клубе тоже было ему не по душе, однако стоило, наверное, попытаться отыскать в происходящем что-то хорошее. По крайней мере, теперь он точно знал, о чем написать в письме к Санта-Клаусу.

 

 _«Дорогой Санта! Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы Атобе-семпай отменил обещанный членам теннисного клуба рождественский ужин или хотя бы убрал из меню торт и, в общем и целом, прекратил срывать нам тренировки.  
Хиеши Вакаши». _ – Ошитари бросил на Хиеши укоризненный взгляд и помахал покрытым заломами от сгибов тетрадным листом.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты и вправду это написал, – стоящий рядом с ним Мукахи мастерски выдул из жвачки пузырь и тут же втянул его обратно в рот. – В последний раз я так разочаровывался в людях, когда, придя в гости к Рё, мы нашли у него под кроватью заныканные журналы – и все они оказались про теннис.  
Пристроившийся на банкетке Шишидо безразлично пожал плечами. На обвинение в отсутствии грязных секретов он отреагировал на удивление спокойно, и Хиеши не преминул бы позавидовать такой выдержке – будь он уверен, что Шишидо слышал хоть слово. Взгляд Шишидо был прикован к Чотаро, который уже успел застегнуть форменные школьные брюки и теперь сражался с рубашкой.  
Хиеши бросил сумку с ракетками у шкафчика и потянулся к полотенцу, с тоской размышляя о том, что волшебная фраза «Десять кругов вокруг корта!», так выручавшая его всю прошлую неделю, на этот раз не сработает.  
– Что вы делаете, – поинтересовался он наконец, покоряясь неизбежному, – здесь в раздевалке – и с моим письмом в частности?  
– Блюдем твои интересы, – откликнулся Мукахи довольно. – Скажи спасибо.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Хиеши, хотя на язык просились совершенно другие слова. – Как вы достали его из ящика?  
– Это несущественно, – отмахнулся Мукахи. – Есть куда более важный вопрос, который нам следует обсудить.  
– И это?.. – спросил Хиеши, с тоской поглядывая в сторону душевых и мечтая, чтобы весь этот разговор поскорее закончился, а еще лучше – вообще не начинался.  
– Ты не можешь просить отменить праздничный ужин только потому, что не справляешься с командой, – Мукахи обвиняющее ткнул в него пальцем. Хиеши на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он понимал, что им пытаются манипулировать, знал, что его подталкивают к определенному ответу – и все равно не мог не клюнуть на приманку.  
– Я справляюсь, – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
– Уверен? – Мукахи смешно, по-птичьи, склонил голову на бок.  
– Уверен, – соврал Хиеши бесстрастно.  
– Чудесно, – зубасто улыбнулся Ошитари, комкая письмо и элегантным движением отправляя его в мусорную корзину. – Тогда подумай над своим желанием еще раз. Теперь о более приятном. Поскольку скоро Рождество, мы с Гакуто решили сделать тебе подарок.  
– Такой, о котором не стыдно будет рассказать окружающим? – недоверчиво уточнил Хиеши.  
– Именно, – широко ухмыльнулся Мукахи, раскачиваясь на носках.  
– Как старшие товарищи, – продолжил Ошитари. – Мы решили дать тебе…  
– Совет, – закончил за него Мукахи.  
Хотелось Хиеши того или нет, но приходилось признать: со стороны их взаимодействие выглядело завораживающе. Они вели разговор также как играли в теннис – слаженно, спаянно, четко, прикрывая и удивительно точно понимая друг друга. Наблюдать за ними было все равно что смотреть увлекательный голливудский фильм про плохого и…  
«Плохого полицейского». – Хиеши сделал мысленную пометку поговорить об этом с Чотаро и, может быть, позаимствовать несколько наиболее эффектных приемов. Их тактике демонического зама и инфернального капитана не доставало убедительности.  
– Совет, – повторил Хиеши вслух.  
– Бюджетно, – прокомментировал Шишидо. – И заворачивать не надо…  
– Шишидо-сан! – пожурил Чотаро. Скорчив виноватую гримасу, Шишидо потянулся к нему и поправил узел съехавшего на сторону галстука.  
– Нам выйти? – поинтересовался Ошитари, приподнимая брови.  
– Сдохни, – буркнул Шишидо.  
– Совет, – напомнил Мукахи.  
– Совет, – кивнул Ошитари, наставив на Хиеши палец. – Ключ к тому, чтобы быть хорошим капитаном, заключается в уважении.  
– Но Хиеши уже и так пользуется заслуженным уважением членов теннисного клуба, – вмешался Чотаро. Хиеши бросил на друга благодарный взгляд: произнеси он это сам, и фраза бы потеряла половину своей весомости.  
– Этого недостаточно, – покачал головой Мукахи.  
– Хороший капитан не только пользуется уважением своей команды, – пояснил Ошитари, – но и уважает ее в ответ, уважает ее стремление к победе, усилия, которые она ради этого затрачивает, уважает ее желания…  
– Даже если она желает праздничный ужин и торт, – хмыкнул Мукахи.  
– Из него что, действительно кто-то выпрыгнет? – Хиеши отвернулся к шкафчику и принялся стаскивать пропитанную потом футболку.  
– Разумеется, нет, – фыркнул Ошитари.  
Услышав это, Чотаро заметно просветлел.  
– То есть, все эти обещания про приятную компанию – на самом деле неправда? – уточнил зачем-то Хиеши.  
– Не совсем, – ухмыльнулся Ошитари. – Атобе пригласил поп-группу «Шоколад».  
– И Энди Роддика, – добавил с энтузиазмом Мукахи.  
«А я-то надеялся ограничиться крекерами», – подумал Хиеши, сбрасывая кроссовки и понимая, что проиграл, так толком и не приступив к игре.  
– Здорово, – заметил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. – Всегда хотел автограф.

 

Обернув бедра полотенцем, Хиеши вышел из душевой и направился к шкафчикам. Сегодня он специально проторчал в душе в два раза дольше обычного, прислушиваясь к доносившимся из раздевалки жалобам Мукахи на неразборчивые конспекты Шишидо, возмущенным воплям самого Шишидо и примирительным ремаркам Ошитари – пока те наконец не стихли. Хиеши надеялся, что Чотаро ушел вместе со всеми – ему хотелось побыть одному и немного подумать.  
– Вот, держи, – кто-то протянул ему сухое полотенце. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Чотаро.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивился Хиеши. – Ты же опоздаешь на репетицию.  
– Уже опоздал, – покаялся Чотаро. – Думаю, мне светит нешуточный нагоняй от Сакаки-сана – к несчастью, он слишком хорошо знает, когда у нас заканчиваются тренировки.  
– Почему ты здесь? – набросив на плечи сухое полотенце, Хиеши без стеснения стянул мокрое и, бросив его на полку, принялся натягивать белье. – Что-нибудь случилось?  
– Надеюсь, что нет. Но чтобы сказать наверняка, нам придется поговорить.  
– О чем? – Хиеши потянулся за брюками.  
– Не знаю, это ты мне скажи.  
– Сказать что?  
– Хиеши. – На лице Чотаро отражалось беспокойство. – Извини, если лезу не в свое дело, но я твой друг, и думаю, что должен вмешаться. В последние дни у тебя такое выражение лица, как будто ты задумал какую-то жуткую глупость.  
– Не глупость, – пробормотал Хиеши, чувствуя, как кончики ушей начинают пылать от смущения. – Обычный рождественский ужин. В следующем году. Наверное, крекеры.  
К чести Чотаро, тот не рассмеялся – просто сощурился и уточнил:  
– Опять гекокуджо?  
– Да. Нет. Не совсем, – Хиеши с трудом влез в рубашку, ткань которой липла ко все еще влажной коже. – Это сложно.  
– На самом деле – не очень, – улыбнулся Чотаро. – Это ведь Рождество. Праздничный ужин, Энди Роддик, исполнение наших желаний – Атобе-сан делает это все, чтобы у членов теннисного клуба был праздник. Хочешь его переиграть – обеспечь праздник самому Атобе-сану.

 

Сунув руки поглубже в карманы теплого пальто, Хиеши брел по улице, бездумно рассматривая крикливо разукрашенные витрины и мерзнущих у дверей магазинов девушек-Санта-Клаусов, одетых в короткие красные юбки и отороченные белым мехом жакетики. Праздник для Атобе… Подойдя к уличному автомату, он потратился на банку горячего кофе и, грея руки о теплые жестяные стенки, присел на скамейку.  
Для самого Хиеши Рождество никогда не являлось настоящим праздником. Они с семьей съедали положенный бисквитный торт, после чего родители отправлялись обновлять брачные клятвы в какой-нибудь отель с хорошим рестораном. Брат тоже уходил к друзьям – оставляя Хиеши наедине с мистическими новеллами и нинтендо.  
У Атобе Рождество наверняка проходило совершенно иначе. Хиеши никогда не спрашивал, но подозревал, что в нем присутствуют смокинги, тугие накрахмаленные рубашки и прочие атрибуты официальных приемов.  
Покатав во рту горячий кофе, Хиеши вздохнул. Вряд ли ему удастся придумать подарок, который можно противопоставить миллионной вечеринке.  
«С другой стороны, – подбодрил он себя, – приемами, даже шикарными, Атобе не удивить. А значит, у меня есть шанс».  
Разжившись в магазине канцелярских товаров блокнотом и ручкой, Хиеши поспешил домой: планировать грядущую кампанию – и гуглить.

 

– «…на третий день Рождества  
послала мне любовь моя верная  
трех куриц французских,  
двух горлиц  
и куропатку на грушевом дереве», – зевнув, Хиеши протер саднящие глаза и сделал щедрый глоток из банки с энергетиком. Часы на прикроватном столике показывали полчетвертого утра. За эту ночь он прочитал о Рождестве, в частности о том, которое справляют в Британии, гораздо больше, чем было полезно для здоровья. Хиеши перерыл кучу страниц, прощелкал массу ссылок, с трудом продрался со словарем через десяток наиболее популярных английских рождественских блогов. Редкая тренировка изматывала его больше – зато теперь он знал о рождественских традициях все.  
Страницы новоприобретенного блокнота покрывали многочисленные идеи – от просто оригинальных до откровенно безумных.  
Оставались пустяки. Вытряхнув содержимое своей свиньи-копилки, Хиеши дважды пересчитал набравшуюся тощую стопку тысячейеновых банкнот – и очень сильно задумался.  
До Рождества оставалась неделя.

 

Хиеши опасался, что недостаток сна превратит новый день в катастрофу, однако все оказалось не так уж плохо. Каждую перемену он бегал к автомату за баночным кофе – это позволило ему просидеть первые несколько уроков и даже сделать какие-то записи. Содержательность их была сомнительна, но внешние приличия были соблюдены. Хиеши уже успел понадеяться, что все обойдется – когда удача ему изменила. Ближе к обеду его отловил Чотаро, который, бросив один-единственный взгляд на его покрасневшие глаза и нервные, рваные движения, укоризненно покачал головой – и отправил Хиеши в медпункт отсыпаться.  
Хиеши входил в медпункт с определенной долей опасения – на переменах в нем часто околачивался Шишидо, клянчивший у медсестры полоски пластыря для своих бесчисленных ссадин. Шишидо в кабинете не обнаружилось, зато был Мукахи – и в каком-то смысле это было даже хуже. Корча недовольные гримасы, он придерживал на голове полурастаявший пузырь со льдом.  
– Ну надо же, и ты здесь, – буркнул Мукахи неприветливо.  
– И я, – кивнул Хиеши. – Что вы здесь делаете, семпай?  
– Залечиваю шишки, – раздраженно фыркнув, Мукахи указал свободной рукой на лед.  
– Язык наконец-то довел вас до беды? – поинтересовался прозорливо Хиеши, чей инстинкт самосохранения ввиду недостатка сна начал сбоить.  
– Кое-кто из моего класса засомневался, что я могу делать низкое лунное сальто.  
– Понятно, – посочувствовал Хиеши. – Ну теперь-то они знают…  
– Нет, – Мукахи обиженно засопел носом. – Без постоянных тренировок оно получается только через два раза на третий. Я прыгнул ровно два – и оба неудачно. Потом нас заметил помощник учителя, который решил, что это новая подростковая мода – и теперь вместо того, чтобы резать руки, депрессивные ученики пытаются расшибить себе голову о притолоку. Медсестра как раз пошла за школьным психологом.  
– Цена репутации, – посочувствовал Хиеши неискренне.  
– Теперь даже не знаю, во сколько я отсюда выберусь, – пожаловался Мукахи. – Вот что, ты должен мне помочь.  
– Свидетельствовать в вашу пользу? – не понял Хиеши.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь, – Мукахи красноречиво кивнул на покрасневшие глаза и помятое лицо Хиеши. – Ты выглядишь так, что уже один факт знакомства с тобой может расцениваться как отягощающее обстоятельство.  
– Тогда чего вы от меня хотите?  
Мукахи порылся в ранце и протянул Хиеши запечатанный конверт. На лицевой стороне было тщательно выведено «Санта-Клаусу от Мукахи Гакуто».  
– Бросишь в ящик в раздевалке, – велел Мукахи.  
Хиеши осторожно взял конверт.  
– Чего вы попросили? Мирового господства?  
– Почти, – на лице Мукахи появилась странная улыбка. – Коллекцию книг серии «Романтические новеллы “Арлекин”».  
Чтобы переварить эту новость, Хиеши понадобилось несколько долгих минут.  
– Но вы же не читаете романтические новеллы, – произнес он наконец.  
Мукахи пожал плечами:  
– Я нет. Но Юуши читает.  
– Вы хотите сказать, – уточнил Хиеши недоверчиво, – что потратили свое желание на кого-то другого?  
На мгновение вид у Мукахи стал немного пристыженным. Впрочем, оправился он довольно быстро и, вызывающе вскинув подбородок, произнес:  
– Да. И что с того?  
– Вы написали это письмо до или после того, как ударились головой? – поинтересовался Хиеши.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – возмущенно пропыхтел Гакуто, больно стукнув его по руке.  
Они немного помолчали.  
– Вообще на удивление… нормальное желание, – прокомментировал Хиеши несколько минут спустя. – Я имею в виду, для вас. Книги.  
– Конечно, надо было попросить еще и полки, – произнес Мукахи задумчиво, покусывая ноготь.  
– Уверен, Ошитари-семпай разберется с этим и так. Вряд ли для вашего подарка нужно так много места.  
– В последний раз, когда я проверял, там было [четыре с хвостиком тысячи книг](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harlequin_Romance_novels), – сообщил Мукахи буднично.  
Хиеши отвлеченно подумал, что всегда знал, что вражда с Мукахи ничего хорошего не сулила. Как оказалось, дружба с ним тоже не спасала от неприятностей.  
– Будем надеяться, – произнес он дипломатично, пряча письмо в карман брюк, – что олени Санты отличаются повышенной грузоподъемностью.

 

Раньше, глядя на длинные очереди, которые были вынуждены отстаивать покупатели перед Рождеством, чтобы приобрести подарок своей второй половинке, Хиеши неоднократно радовался, что у него нет девушки.  
«Сейчас девушки у меня по-прежнему нет, – подумал он, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу посетителей гипермаркета в сторону лестницы, – но это почему-то не спасает…»  
Нужный магазинчик находился на четвертом этаже – Хиеши нашел адрес в Интернете, здраво рассудив, что будет разумнее разузнать все заранее, чем оббивать ноги в попытках найти нужную вещь наугад.  
С сомнением покосившись на висящий в витрине плакат, сообщавший, что здесь торгуют вселенными, Хиеши толкнул стеклянную дверь и под мелодичный звон колокольчика вошел внутрь. Дверь за его спиной закрылась, отрезая царивший снаружи шум.  
Хиеши сделал несколько шагов, затем его глаза невольно расширились. Куда ни глянь, перед ним расстилались полки, уставленные стеклянными шарами. Подойдя к ближайшему стеллажу, Хиеши принялся рассматривать заключенных в стекло диковинных существ. Он чувствовал себя демиургом, и от сказочных, волшебных миров его отделяла лишь тонкая, невидимая грань. Взяв с полки шар, в котором нежно розовели лепестки сакуры, Хиеши осторожно его потряс. Среди цветов затанцевали пушистые белые снежинки. Хиеши, словно завороженный, провел пальцем по стеклянной сфере.  
Откуда-то сбоку раздалось деликатное покашливанье. Вздрогнув, Хиеши выронил шар, но, к счастью, успел подхватить его над самым полом.  
– Отличная координация, – похвалил одетый в форменный фартук и кепи пожилой продавец. – Теперь вам не придется платить за разбитое, – в голосе его звучала легкая грусть, из чего Хиеши заключил, что из-за неудачного расположения дела в магазине идут не слишком оживленно. – Чем могу помочь?  
Хиеши попытался собраться с мыслями.  
– Мне нужно что-то… – он попытался мысленно сформулировать какие-то требованья к подарку, основываясь на личности Атобе, махнул рукой и закончил: – Достойное короля.

 

Обертка была праздничной, насыщенно красной, тесьма – золотой. Хиеши зачем-то еще раз разгладил бумагу, расправил пышный, аккуратно завязанный бант и, бросив быстрый взгляд на табличку «Школьный совет», дважды постучал в дверь.  
– Войдите, – донеслось из кабинета.  
Хиеши сглотнул. Подарок в руке внезапно потяжелел, словно налился свинцом.  
«Получится ли у меня? – заколебался он. – Что, если нет?»  
Хиеши планировал удивить Атобе, возможно, даже заинтриговать – но чем он мог удивить человека, у которого и так уже было все, что только можно пожелать?  
Планы, которые он продумывал и тщательно выверял последние два дня, внезапно показались глупыми и бестолковыми. Страх неудачи, подкрадывавшийся всякий раз, когда он участвовал в теннисных соревнованиях или показательных выступлениях по боевым искусствам, накрыл Хиеши с головой. К счастью, он уже давно научился с ним справляться.  
Хиеши зажмурился и попытался представить себе худший вариант развития событий. В нем Атобе разворачивал подарок, переворачивал его вверх ногами – и обнаруживал, что тот сделан в Китае.  
«Ну, по крайней мере, такого ему точно не дарили», – Хиеши сделал глубокий вдох, толкнул дверь – и вошел в кабинет.  
Атобе восседал за столом, разбирая какие-то бумаги, рядом, ожидая указаний, склонилась секретарша школьного совета. Хиеши невольно нахмурился.  
– А, Хиеши, – поприветствовал Атобе мягко, отрываясь от бумаг. По спине Хиеши пробежала теплая волна. – Давно тебя не видел.  
«Четыре недели», – подумал Хиеши, но промолчал.  
– Как клуб? Кабаджи говорил, ты отлично справляешься.  
– Правда? – спросил приятно удивленный Хиеши. Он всегда тяжело сходился с людьми, Кабаджи же был ему и вовсе непонятен, поэтому, пока тот справлялся со своими обязанностями и не тянул команду вниз, Хиеши предпочитал его не трогать.  
– Уже решил, кого хотел бы видеть в команде?  
– Пока что нет, – признался Хиеши и в редком приступе нехарактерной для него откровенности добавил: – Конечно, мы втроем с Чотаро и Кабаджи сможем закрыть синглы, но …  
Они проговорили весь обеденный перерыв. В процессе разговора перед Хиеши откуда-то возникла чашка чая и бисквиты, которые он тут же принялся крошить на документы в попытке наглядно продемонстрировать наиболее перспективные тактики парной игры, которые пока что удалось освоить членам клуба. Атобе слушал, понимающе кивал, изредка роняя замечания, которые Хиеши, не будь он таким упрямым, обязательно кинулся бы записывать на салфетках.  
Хиеши опомнился только когда услышал звонок, обозначавший окончание обеда.  
– Неужели уже так поздно? – Атобе бросил недоверчивый взгляд на запястье, где тускло блестели металлом часы, и покачал головой. – Ты вообще зачем заходил?  
Чувствуя себя глупо, Хиеши огляделся в поисках подарка – тот обнаружился на дальнем конце стола – и подтолкнул его к Атобе.  
Атобе вздернул бровь.  
– Что это?  
– Счастливого Рождества, – пожелал вместо ответа Хиеши.  
– Оно не сегодня.  
– Я знаю.  
«Ну, что же, – резюмировал Хиеши, выходя за дверь. – Все могло пройти хуже».

 

– Простите, может, вам что-нибудь подсказать? – продавщица умоляюще уставилась на Хиеши. Судя по усталым морщинкам в уголках глаз, она мечтала как можно быстрее сдать кассу и закрыть магазин, но профессиональная вежливость не позволяла ей выгнать нерешительного покупателя.  
– Спасибо, не надо, – отмахнувшись от нее, Хиеши вновь уставился на отложенные товары. В магазин он заскочил после школы буквально на десять минут – и вот торчал здесь уже полтора часа, снедаемый муками нерешительности. Причиной его колебаний являлись носки. Пушистые и мягкие – стопроцентная шерсть – на одной паре красовались изображения огромных стилизованных снежинок, ко второй были приделаны помпоны. Хиеши уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему предстояло делать столь нелегкий выбор.  
Представить Атобе в подобных носках было совершенно невозможно, поэтому, в какому-то смысле, они были идеальны.  
– Итак, помпоны или все-таки снежинки? – Хиеши задумчиво нахмурил брови.  
– Если позволите, – вклинилась продавщица, – у нас есть кое-что специальное. Для особенных покупателей.  
Порывшись под прилавком, она выложила на него пунцовую пару. Аккуратную чешуйчатую вязку украшали крупные белые принты – олени, поедающие елку.  
Хиеши восторженно открыл рот и выдохнул:  
– Беру.

 

На этот раз все было по-прежнему – и в то же самое время абсолютно иначе.  
Подарок был все так же завернут в красное и золотое и точно так же оттягивал Хиеши руки.  
Атобе сидел за столом, закопавшись в бумаги. Перед ним, рядом с письменным прибором, стояла подставка со стеклянным шаром, в котором яркогрудая синица балансировала на ветке среди красных ягод рябины. Узел, стягивающий внутренности Хиеши последние несколько дней, начал слабеть.  
Из колонок стереосистемы звучал совершенно не рождественский Вагнер. Секретарши не было, вместо нее, растянувшись на кушетке, беззаботно спал Джиро.  
Оторвавшись от бумаг, Атобе поднял голову.  
– Хиеши, – произнес он без удивления. Взгляд его упал на яркую коробку в руках Хиеши и сделался задумчивым.  
– Хиеши? – завозился Джиро, протирая глаза. – Где Хиеши? Хиеши! – просиял он. – Как хорошо, что ты пришел. А зачем ты пришел?  
Атобе промолчал, но, судя по его приподнятой брови, тоже задавался подобным вопросом.  
– Принес кое-что для Атобе-семпая, – ответил Хиеши, стараясь звучать как можно равнодушнее. Он подошел к столу и положил на него подарок. – Счастливого Рождества. Я знаю, что оно не сегодня.  
Атобе откинулся в кресле, скрестил руки на груди и принялся со странным выражением лица рассматривать аккуратно упакованный сверток.  
– Здорово! – отреагировал Джиро. – Я тоже принес Атобе кое-что, – он возбужденно помахал в воздухе измятым конвертом, – но он отказывается это брать. Говорит, что следует соблюдать процедуру, а значит, я должен бросить это в ящик в раздевалке. Хиеши, бросишь за меня?  
– Брошу, – согласился Хиеши. Он взял протянутое Джиро письмо – «Санта-Клаусу от Акутагавы Джиро», повертел его в руках и сунул в карман.  
– Отлично! – обрадовался Джиро. – Теперь я проведу целый день с Маруи-куном!  
– Ваше заветное желание – провести день с Маруи Бунтой? – тупо переспросил Хиеши.  
Атобе прочистил горло.  
– Извините, – пробормотал Хиеши.  
– Вообще-то, я попросил купоны «Ешь сколько хочешь» в лучшую кондитерскую города, – признался Джиро. – Думаю, Маруи-кун не откажется пойти.  
– Конечно, – подбодрил семпая Хиеши. – Я думаю, он бы и с Джеком-Потрошителем пошел – позови тот его в бесплатную кондитерскую.  
– Хиеши имел в виду, – вмешался Атобе, – что это послужит началом прекрасной дружбы.  
Хиеши пожал плечами:  
– Я так и сказал.

 

Вагнер не давал Хиеши покоя весь остаток дня. По его скромному мнению, никто не должен был слушать такую музыку добровольно. Тем более – под Рождество.  
Проблема состояла в том, что он не сильно разбирался в рождественских мелодиях. К счастью, у него был Чотаро.  
…Хиеши с сомнением поглядел на низкое приземистое здание, на дверях которого висела захватанная грязными пальцами табличка «Открыто» и, придвинув телефон поближе к уху, поинтересовался:  
– Ты уверен?  
– Ну, ты же видишь вывеску? – спросил в ответ Чотаро.  
Хиеши и вправду видел – если это можно было назвать вывеской. Простиравшаяся над фасадом надпись горела тревожным красным. Часть букв не работала, что, вместе с темными окнами и чахлой живой изгородью, придавало зданию заброшенный вид. Именно в таких домах в любимых мистических повестях Хиеши любили селиться мстительные духи.  
– «Музыка для всех», – скорее догадался, чем прочитал Хиеши.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Чотаро. – Давай, заходи.  
Придерживая телефон плечом, Чотаро стряхнул с зонтика капли дождя и, оскальзываясь на сбитых ступенях, толкнул дверь. Он ожидал услышать привычный жизнерадостный перезвон колокольчиков, но вместо этого его встретила абсолютная тишина.  
Царящий в торговом зале полумрак скрадывал очертания стеллажей и расставленных на полках дисков. Где-то за стеллажами горела одинокая лампа. Хиеши двинулся на свет, громко стуча подошвами ботинок по голому деревянному полу.  
Взгляд его различил выступающий в полутьме силуэт. Хиеши машинально отшатнулся – и только после этого сообразил, что смотрит в зеркало. Рядом с зеркалом, на низком шатком столике стоял старинный патефон.  
«Совсем как в “Тайне заброшенного дома”», – подумал про себя Хиеши, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику стекают липкие капли холодного пота.  
Немного поплутав среди стеллажей, он наконец-то достиг высокой конторки, за которой сидела пожилая, одетая в темное многослойное кимоно женщина.  
– Здравствуйте, – поприветствовал Хиеши. Женщина подняла голову. Гладкие черные волосы обрамляли бледное лицо, на котором выделялся яркий красный рот – как будто она перестаралась с помадой.  
«…или только что отведала чьей-то крови – как в “Смерти в старом колодце”», – побуждаемый любопытством Хиеши перегнулся через конторку и вытянул шею: если женщина все-таки привидение, то у нее не окажется ног.  
– Что вас интересует? – поинтересовалась продавщица.  
– Ваши ноги, – признался Хиеши честно.  
– Удивительно, – отозвалась женщина. – Не думала, что услышу это от кого-нибудь в своем возрасте.  
Хиеши моргнул. До него вдруг дошло, что честность не всегда является лучшей политикой.  
– Извините. Я имел в виду другое.  
– Жаль, – вздохнула женщина. – Итак, что вас интересует?  
Хиеши открыл телефон и, пролистав ежедневник, нашел нужное название:  
– «Гимн колокольчиков», пожалуйста.  
– «Бостон попс» подойдет?

Видеть Атобе в кабинете с бумагами стало уже почти так же привычно, как и на корте с ракеткой.  
– Хиеши, – Атобе поднял голову от документов – и на его губах появилась улыбка. – Что-то ты зачастил.  
– Я ненадолго, – пообещал Хиеши. – Встретил в коридоре вашу секретаршу – она просила вас не отвлекать.  
– Думаю, у меня найдется время на чашку чая, – произнес Атобе решительно, доставая из ящика стола один из многочисленных мобильных телефонов.  
Глядя, как Атобе ловко нажимает на кнопки и уверенно отдает распоряжения, Хиеши отвлеченно размышлял о том, что именно увидел бы, решись он стащить с Атобе ботинки.  
– Чай сейчас подадут, – сообщил Атобе, заканчивая разговор. – И нет, я их не надел.  
– Они теплые, – произнес Хиеши, защищаясь.  
– Они пунцовые. И с оленями.  
– Именно!  
– Хиеши.  
– Все равно в ботинках их никто бы не заметил, – упрямо возразил Хиеши.  
– Да. Но я бы знал.  
– Наверное, – не стал спорить Хиеши.  
Они немного помолчали. Атобе переложил несколько бумажек, что-то просмотрел, что-то подписал – потом вздохнул:  
– Я велю повесить их на камин. Уверен, Санта будет в восторге.  
Ответить Хиеши помешала горничная, вкатившая в кабинет сервировочный столик, и через несколько спустя перед ними уже стояли чашки с крепким сладким чаем и блюдца крохотных сандвичей с огурцом. Атобе ел как человек, впервые за день получивший передышку.  
– Много работы? – посочувствовал Хиеши.  
Атобе с отвращением посмотрел на возвышающиеся стопки бумаг:  
– Годовые отчеты комитетов.  
Хиеши это ни о чем не говорило – о чем он и не преминул сообщить. Как результат, остаток обеденного перерыва Атобе просвещал его невежество, перемежая рассказы о рутине работы школьного совета историями о забавных случаях, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться на своем посту. Звонок, оповещавший об окончании обеда, застиг его на полуслове. Атобе с сожалением отставил пустую чашку:  
– Тебе пора.  
– Пора, – встав из-за стола, Хиеши протянул ему плоский, упакованный в красно-золотистое сверток. – Счастливого Рождества. Оно…  
Атобе бросил на него насмешливый взгляд и одновременно с ним закончил:  
– …не сегодня.

 

– …может, все-таки Сузуки и Юкио? Они неплохо работают в паре, у них достаточно хорошая динамика – только вспомни, как они играли на прошлой неделе – и посмотри, как они играют сейчас.  
– Может, тренировались дополнительно? – предположил Хиеши.  
На лице Чотаро промелькнуло тоскующее выражение.  
– Нет, – произнес Хиеши с нажимом.  
– Что – нет? – глаза Чотаро виновато забегали.  
– «Совсем как мы с Шишидо-саном» – ты ведь это только что подумал?  
Чотаро развел руками.  
Хиеши наградил его суровым взглядом.  
– Мы ведь договаривались.  
– Договаривались, – кивнул Чотаро несчастно.  
– Никакого Шишидо-сана во время обсуждений командных дел или теннисной практики.  
– Никакого Шишидо-сана, – повторил Чотаро убито.  
– Ну, разве что по делу, – смягчился Хиеши. – Но ни Сузуки, ни Юкио не имеют с ним ничего общего – игровые стили совершенно разные, да и физические параметры, в общем, тоже.  
– Да, – произнес Чотаро мечтательно, – Шишидо-сан, он…  
– Чотаро, – прервал Хиеши строго. – Сосредоточься. Сузуки…  
– И Юкио, – вздохнул Чотаро, снова превращаясь в собранного и деловитого замкапитана. – Не знаю. Точнее, не совсем уверен. Миямото и Сато тоже справляются весьма неплохо.  
– Миямото и Сато? – Хиеши принялся листать блокнот в поисках данных о последней игре кандидатов на даблы. – Сейчас они и вправду играют достаточно сносно, но как насчет потенциала? Нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет продемонстрировать эффективную и, главное, стабильную игру. Нам нужен…  
– Клей.  
Хиеши оторвался от блокнота и недоуменно переспросил:  
– А?  
– Клей, – повторил возвышающийся над ним Кабаджи. В руках у него был тщательно разлинованный лист бумаги и какая-то вырезка.  
– Здравствуй, Кабаджи-кун, – произнес Чотаро, никогда не забывавший о приличиях. – Рад тебя видеть.  
Кабаджи немного подумал и кивнул.  
– Сейчас Хиеши даст тебе клей, – улыбнулся Чотаро ободряюще. – Хиеши?  
– Уже ищу, – покопавшись в сумке, Хиеши протянул Кабаджи клей-карандаш.  
– Спасибо, – взяв клей, Кабаджи опустил бумажный лист на парту и принялся тщательно промазывать контуры вырезки, представлявшей из себя широкополую шляпку с аппликацией из искусственных цветов. Скосив глаза, Хиеши разобрал написанное на листе:  
_«Дорогой Санта!_  
_Пожалуйста, на это Рождество подари мне шляпку. Вот такую»._  
Аккуратно приклеив вырезку на бумагу, Кабаджи разгладил края и довольно оглядел получившийся результат.  
– Очень мило, – прокомментировал поощрительно Чотаро. – Не забудь подписать свое имя.  
– Санта любит точность, – подтвердил Хиеши. – К тому же, не хотелось бы, чтобы твой подарок по ошибке доставили кому-нибудь из нас. Мало ли, что люди подумают…  
Продолжая приятно улыбаться, Чотаро незаметно наступил ему на ногу.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Кабаджи после долгой паузы.  
Вернув Хиеши клей, он взял свое письмо и направился к выходу. Хиеши с Чотаро, не сговариваясь, проводили его взглядами.  
– Ну, ладно, – произнес наконец Чотаро, – так что ты думаешь?  
– Ерунда какая-то, – пробормотал Хиеши. – Ему пришлось идти в другой класс, чтобы одолжить клей. Может, он не ладит с одноклассниками?  
– Вообще-то, – осторожно заметил Чотаро, – я имел в виду: что ты думаешь о Миямото и Сато? С Кабаджи все в порядке, не думаю, что стоит о нем волноваться.  
– Может, поработать над его социальными навыками? – предположил Хиеши, игнорируя совет.  
– Тебе? – скептически осведомился Чотаро.  
Хиеши обиженно засопел.  
– Миямото и Сато, – напомнил Чотаро.  
– А его письмо? Ты видел его письмо?  
– Было очень предусмотрительно со стороны Кабаджи-куна приложить к письму вырезку, – заметил рассудительный Чотаро. – Когда дело касается одежды, Атобе-сан имеет нехорошую привычку увлекаться…  
– Он пожелал в подарок шляпку. _Женскую_ шляпку, – пробормотал Хиеши мрачно.  
Чотаро закатил глаза:  
– Прежде, чем ты додумаешься до какой-нибудь глупости, рискну предположить, что Кабаджи хочет подарить ее старшей сестре.  
– У него есть сестра? – удивился Хиеши.  
– Тебе следует быть внимательнее к другим людям, – пожурил его Чотаро. – Вы с Кабаджи играете в одной команде уже два года.  
Хиеши пожал плечами. Они немного помолчали.  
– Значит, сестра?  
– Сестра, – подтвердил Чотаро.  
– Ты бы стал тратить свое желание на сестру?  
– Ну, скажем так, я бы не стал тратить свое желание на шляпку.

 

«…Юске осторожно шагнул вперед, переступая через лежащую на полу анатомическую модель человека. Фонарик в его руке высветил ряд стоящих на полках склянок с заспиртованными лягушками, дважды мигнул – и погас.  
– Это всего лишь батарейки, – попытался убедить себя он, чувствуя, как гулко стучит в груди перепуганное сердце. – Батарейки сели.  
Осторожно шаря перед собой руками, Юске попытался нащупать дверную ручку. Он благополучно выполнил условия спора, выцарапав на третьей от окна парте свои инициалы. Теперь можно было возвращаться.  
Толкнув дверь, он вышел в коридор и двинулся к лестнице. Льющийся сквозь окна тусклый лунный свет разгонял по углам притаившуюся в школе вязкую чернильную темноту.  
Опираясь рукой о стену, Юске двинулся вперед. Внезапно он коснулся чего-то липкого и, вздрогнув, поднес руку к глазам. Та была испачкана кровью. Медленно повернув голову, Юске с ужасом уставился на стену: сквозь кремовую краску медленно проступали слова…»  
– Наконец-то нашел!  
Кивнув отчаянно машущему ему консультанту, Хиеши со вздохом закрыл книгу и, любовно проведя пальцем по затрепанной обложке, вернул ее в стопку, лежащую на прилавке. «Хитодама в старой школе». Классика.  
– Это было непросто, – пропыхтел консультант, бочком выбираясь из узкого прохода между стеллажами, – но я все-таки ее нашел. – Эрнст Теодор Амадей Гофман. «Щелкунчик и Мышиный король».  
Хиеши взял предложенную книгу и принялся бережно листать пожелтевшие страницы.  
– Отличное издание, – заливался соловьем консультант, – малый тираж, коллекционный экземпляр. Кожаный переплет, – добавил он со значением. – Отличный подарок.  
– Да, – согласился Хиеши задумчиво. – Подарок замечательный.  
Подарок и вправду вышел бы хороший – серьезный и ценный – но что-то внутри Хиеши противилось. И дело было даже не в том, что эта книга наверняка сожрет все его сбережения, просто… Серьезных подарков Атобе надарят и без него.  
«К тому же вряд ли эта книга будет сочетаться с носками».  
– Извините, – Хиеши закрыл книгу и вернул ее консультанту, – но я передумал. Поищу «Щелкунчика» с картинками.

 

Обеда Хиеши ожидал с нетерпением. Он думал, что заглянет к Атобе, сделав вид, что просто проходил мимо, и тот позабудет ненадолго о своих делах – и снова пригласит его выпить чаю. Они проведут всю перемену, обсуждая теннис – Хиеши с Чотаро наконец-то определились с кандидатурами в даблы, Атобе будет интересно – и из колонок будет литься умиротворяющее хоровое пение.  
К несчастью, этим планам было суждено остаться только планами. Вместе с Атобе в кабинете обнаружились вице-президент и казначей, возбужденно размахивающие какими-то бумагами и то и дело сующие Атобе под нос калькулятор. На кушетке, сложив руки на коленях, тихо сидел Кабаджи.  
– Пожалуйста, зайдите попозже. А еще лучше – после первого числа, – попросил казначей, тщась привлечь внимание Атобе к каким-то расчетам.  
– Годовой бюджет, – пояснил Атобе извиняющимся тоном.  
– Уже ухожу, – произнес Хиеши и, неловко сунув ему в руки традиционный уже красно-золотистый сверток, добавил: – Счастливого Рождества.  
– Рождество не сегодня, – влез вице-президент, оторвавшись от бумаг.  
– Он знает, – произнес Атобе раздраженно.  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Хиеши.  
Задерживаться дольше не имело смысла, и он ушел.  
Провести остаток обеда, обсуждая командные проблемы с Чотаро, тоже не удалось – участников рождественского концерта собрали для обсуждения каких-то вопросов и продержали всю перемену – и настроение у Хиеши испортилось окончательно.  
Всю тренировку он пробалансировал на краю, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на нерасторопных первогодках и болтливых второкурсниках, продолжающих мусолить тему грядущего рождественского ужина – и _торта_.  
Все это время Сакаки наблюдал за ним с каким-то исследовательским интересом – и лишь в конце тренировки, когда Хиеши наконец распустил всех, кроме дежурных по кортам, одобрительно кивнул.  
– Горжусь тобой, – шепнул Чотаро перед уходом, дружески хлопнув его по плечу.  
Хиеши закатил глаза:  
– Прекрати. Ведешь себя, как девчонка, – однако не сумел сдержать улыбки.  
До раздевалки Хиеши добрался, когда все остальные уже разошлись – около часа проговорил с Сузуки и Юкио о тактиках парной игры, а после забежал к Сакаки, чтобы уточнить, над чем, по его мнению, тем стоит поработать, если они хотят попробовать австралийскую расстановку. Толкнув дверь, он потянулся к выключателю, чтобы включить свет – и замер: тот и так уже горел.  
Хиеши почти ожидал увидеть Чотаро – наверняка тот снова решил опоздать на репетицию, переволновавшись из-за его дурного настроения – однако его ждал сюрприз. Беззаботно бросив сумку на пол, у стола сидел и что-то черкал на листке бумаги Шишидо. Шишидо Хиеши не то чтобы не любил, но выносил с трудом: тот был шумным и даже в лучшие времена раздражающим теннисным трудоголиком, оттягивающим на себя внимание его лучшего друга.  
На голове у Шишидо красовались большие красно-черные наушники, в которых играло что-то бодрое, ритмичное и очень-очень громкое – Хиеши сумел разобрать отрывки, не сходя с порога. Время от времени Шишидо качал головой и напевал отдельные фразы. Голос у него оказался неожиданно приятным.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Хиеши потянулся к своей школьной сумке, выудил из бокового кармана мобильник и включил камеру.  
Несколько минут спустя, спрятав телефон в карман школьного пиджака и уже совершенно не таясь, он подошел к Шишидо и заглянул ему через плечо.  
_«Дорогой Санта!_ – гласило написанное.  
_Я бы хотел получить коллекцию дисков с полным собранием произведений Шопена – включая редкие записи. Какие именно, не уточняю – ты разбираешься в этом куда лучше меня. Или, по крайней мере, знаешь нужных людей…»_  
Хиеши покачал головой и осторожно тронул его за руку. Шишидо испуганно дернулся, от неожиданности прочертив на бумаге длинную ломаную линию.  
– Твою мать, – отреагировал он.  
– Шишидо-семпай, – поприветствовал Хиеши бесстрастно.  
– Вакаши? – удивился Шишидо. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен был уже уйти домой! Все должны были уйти.  
– Задержался, – пожал плечами Хиеши и, не в силах удержаться, добавил: – Не подозревал, что вы так любите Шопена. Чотаро будет рад узнать – это его любимый композитор.  
Взгляд Шишидо стал тяжелым и неприязненным.  
– Я люблю американский рок.  
– Тогда зачем вам Шопен?  
– А вот это не твое дело.  
– Не мое, – не стал спорить Хиеши.  
Отойдя к шкафчикам, он снова выудил телефон из кармана пиджака и отправил недавно снятое видео Чотаро, присовокупив краткое «Счастливого Рождества» и размышляя о том, что сегодня на улице Чотаро и впрямь будет праздник.

 

Назавтра выпало воскресенье. В другое время Хиеши обязательно воспользовался бы шансом и остался дома, проведя день за котацу и перечитывая и так уже затертые до дыр «Семь школьных тайн», однако у него были планы. Планы включали фотокамеру, которую ему доверили в школьной газете, и тонкий и пока что пустой фотоальбом на 20 фотографий в сочной красной обложке.  
…домой Хиеши вернулся глубоким вечером, чем очень порадовал родителей, решивших, что у него наконец-то появилась личная жизнь.  
Позже, закрывшись в своей комнате, он разложил на столе свеженапечатанные снимки – и наконец-то позволил себе удовлетворенно вздохнуть. Хиеши не был гениальным фотографом, однако даже на его неискушенный взгляд они получились неплохо. Было физически невозможно уместить рождественский Токио в два десятка снимков – однако он очень старался. Здесь были празднично убранные витрины, держащиеся за руки краснощекие малыши, сжимающие бечевки воздушных шаров, медленно пролетающие снежинки (Хиеши пришлось дать какому-то пацану триста йен, чтобы тот подбрасывал перед объективом искусственный снег), дующая на руки девушка в костюме Санта-Клауса, обвешанные игрушками елки из торгового района, карусель местной ярмарки, дымящийся стаканчик горячего шоколада, венок из остролиста на дверях какого-то гайдзина и гирлянды разноцветных огней на деревьях. Любимое фото Хиеши включало панораму ночного Токио – чтобы сделать этот снимок, ему пришлось забраться на смотровую площадку токийской телебашни.  
А вот Атобе должно было прийтись по душе совсем другое фото – седые городские улицы. В густых вечерних сумерках, расцвеченные огнями стилизованных под старину фонарей, они выглядели лиловыми.

– Вот твой словарь, – Хиеши протянул Чотаро толстый томик.  
– Спасибо, – не поднимая головы от листа бумаги, тот сделал неопределенный взмах рукой. – Положи его… куда-нибудь.  
Хмыкнув, Хиеши опустился на стул, стоящий перед партой Чотаро и, опершись локтями на спинку, попытался разобрать повернутые вверх ногами буквы на листе.  
_«Дорогой Санта!»_ – гласила первая строчка. Хмыкнув, Хиеши покачал головой и, не желая отвлекать друга, принялся глядеть в окно.  
– Как пишется слово «разборный»? – поинтересовался Чотаро спустя несколько минут.  
– «Разборный», – продиктовал Хиеши.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Чотаро машинально.  
– Тебе еще долго?  
– Уже почти закон… Ай, – вздохнув, Чотаро расстроено уставился на лист, затем скомкал его и придвинул к себе новый.  
– Придумал другое желание? – полюбопытствовал Хиеши.  
– Допустил ошибку.  
– В слове «разборный».  
– В слове «Шишидо-сан».  
Хиеши недоверчиво уставился на него:  
– Ты тратишь свое желание на Шишидо?  
– Трачу, – согласился Чотаро легко.  
– Но почему?  
– Ну… – начал было Чотаро, в глазах которого проступило мечтательное томление.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Хиеши. – Я не хочу этого знать.  
– Хорошо, – на губах Чотаро заиграла мягкая улыбка, и он принялся переписывать письмо.  
Несколько минут Хиеши молча наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять, какое желание может сочетать в себе слова «разборный» и «Шишидо». Получившиеся у него результаты были либо пугающими, либо откровенно неприличными.  
– Так что ты загадал? – не выдержал Хиеши наконец.  
– М-м? – откликнулся Чотаро. – Разборный кий, – и, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Хиеши, пояснил: – Шишидо-сан любит бильярд. В последнее время со всей этой учебой он так замотался, и я решил, что небольшой подарок его порадует.  
– Думаю, гораздо больше ему пошла бы на пользу смена обстановки, – заметил Хиеши. – Лучше возьми ему билет куда-нибудь.  
– В смысле на концерт? – не понял Чотаро.  
– В смысле на Хоккайдо. В один конец.  
– Хиеши, – Чотаро наградил его укоризненным взглядом.  
– Что? – пожал плечами Хиеши. – Я должен был хотя бы попытаться.

 

На этот раз, стучась в дверь кабинета Атобе, Хиеши не рассчитывал на многое – и оказался прав. Прямо с порога его встретил гул взволнованных голосов.  
– Кто-нибудь видел отчеты клуба кюдо?  
– Полчаса назад я наткнулся на нечто похожее в третьей стопке.  
– Третьей от окна?  
– Третьей от двери.  
– Третьей справа или слева?  
– Они требуют, чтобы им увеличили бюджет – а сами не дошли даже до региональных соревнований!  
Атобе стоял у стола, уставленного кипами бумаг, и, с отсутствующим видом цедя чай, просматривал какие-то сводки. Вокруг него, требуя внимания, суетились вице-президент, казначей и управляющий делами школьного совета. Подбирая упавшие на пол бумаги, что-то оживленно говорила секретарша. Сортируя отчеты в стопки, на кушетке сидел Кабаджи. Любой другой в подобной ситуации наверняка бы давно махнул рукой на малейшие попытки разобраться в происходящем, но Хиеши не сомневался, что Атобе справляется.  
Словно почувствовав его присутствие, Атобе поднял голову от бумаг. На какую-то секунду их взгляды встретились.  
– Все вы, – скомандовал Атобе, – помолчите.  
В кабинете тут же воцарилась тишина.  
– Хиеши, что ты хотел? – поинтересовался Атобе.  
– Как обычно, – признался Хиеши, демонстрируя красно-золотистый сверток. – Счастливого Рождества.  
Атобе кивнул. На мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло довольное выражение.  
– Но Рождество ведь не сегодня, – ошеломленно произнес управляющий делами школьного совета.  
– Мы знаем, – буркнул вице-президент, пытаясь одновременно клеить стикеры на сводки, сортировать бумаги и листать записи.  
– Но он…  
– И он тоже, – отсутствующе заметил казначей.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – пробормотал Хиеши. Атобе кивнул.  
Последнее, что услышал Хиеши, выходя из кабинета, были льющиеся из колонок торжественные напевы «Гимна колокольчиков».

 

Чотаро снова вызвали в концертный зал, поэтому Хиеши снова предстояло провести обед в одиночестве. По крайней мере, он так думал – но, к несчастью, ошибся.  
– Хиеши, – промурлыкали над ухом, едва он успел снять крышку с бенто. Подавив настойчивый порыв достать из сумки узелок с освященной солью , Хиеши вздохнул и устало произнес:  
– Да, Ошитари-семпай.  
– Обедаешь? – поинтересовался Ошитари, склоняясь над его коробкой с бенто и придирчиво изучая ее содержимое.  
– Пытаюсь. А что здесь делаете вы? – осведомился Хиеши. Ошитари был один, без Мукахи, однако радоваться Хиеши не торопился.  
– Пришел выполнить свой долг как старший товарищ, – Ошитари выудил из бенто креветку в кляре и с удовольствием отправил ее в рот.  
– Имейте в виду, – предупредил Хиеши, пытаясь решить, стоит ли защищать обед от дальнейшего поругания или будет проще откупиться едой, – вокруг полно людей.  
– Это, безусловно, меняет дело, – согласился Ошитари. Глаза его за стеклами насмешливо блестели.  
– И все-таки зачем вы здесь? – Хиеши достал из чехла любимую пару палочек и приступил к рису.  
– Ты уже написал письмо Санта-Клаусу?  
Хиеши безразлично покачал головой.  
– Тогда тебе следует поторопиться. Сегодня уже Сочельник.  
– А вы? – поинтересовался Хиеши. – Уже написали?  
– Естественно, – ответил Ошитари. – Было бы глупо упускать такой случай.  
– Наверное, – не стал спорить Хиеши.  
– Не хочешь спросить, чего я пожелал? – осведомился Ошитари медовым тоном.  
– Не хочу, – признался Хиеши честно. – Но вежливость обязывает. Чего вы пожелали?  
– Поездку в Окинаву на двоих, – улыбнулся Ошитари.  
– У вас есть девушка? – удивился Хиеши.  
– У меня есть Гакуто.  
Хиеши почувствовал, как вытягивается его лицо.  
– Вы?..  
– Нет, – закатил глаза Ошитари. – Мы – нет. Так что, – произнес он, подпустив в голос соблазнительной хрипотцы, – у тебя все еще есть шанс.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь, – буркнул Хиеши.  
Они немного помолчали.  
– Скажите, – произнес Хиеши, стараясь заполнить неловкую паузу. – Неужели вы не пожалеете, если потратите свое желание на Мукахи?  
– Наоборот. Я очень пожалею, если не потрачу, – вздохнул Ошитари. – При желании Гакуто может быть по-настоящему невыносимым.  
– Еще более чем обычно? – уточнил Хиеши скептически, прожевав порцию риса. – Я не знаю, что пожелать, – признался он неожиданно для себя. – Существует масса вещей, которые я хотел бы иметь, но я не желаю просить о них Атобе.  
– Пускай не вещи, – произнес Ошитари непривычно мягко, – но ведь есть что-то, о чем бы ты хотел попросить Атобе. Что может дать тебе только он один.  
Хиеши нервно сглотнул, и полупрожеванный рис встал в горле комом.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – уточнил он, закашлявшись.  
– Хиеши, – Ошитари наклонился и постучал его по спине. – Все давно уже знают.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – упрямо произнес Хиеши.  
– Хорошо, – Ошитари покачал головой, сжал пальцами переносицу и повторил: – Хорошо. Но я надеюсь, что когда ты будешь писать письмо, у тебя по крайней мере хватит здравого смысла, чтобы… Хотя кого я обманываю, – закончил он уныло.

 

Слова Ошитари преследовали Хиеши весь остаток дня. Он думал о них на уроках, пропуская мимо ушей подробности битвы при Данноуре, на тренировке, до боли в запястьях отрабатывая новый смэш, в раздевалке, стаскивая пропитанную потом форму. Он думал об этом в душе, вспенивая на волосах горсть шампуня, думал – и никак не мог решить, что ему теперь делать. Возможные сплетни волновали Хиеши мало – какими бы ни были его чувства к Атобе, отношений между ними не было, и свое капитанство он получил не за них.  
Однако Ошитари мог в кои-то веки оказаться прав. Возможно, опасаясь отказа, Хиеши сам все усложнял. Возможно, ему все же стоило попросить о…  
«Нет, – Хиеши упрямо помотал головой. – Только после гекокуджо».  
Он не спеша переоделся в форму, обдумывая текст будущего письма. Мукахи и книги, Акутагава и кондитерская, Кабаджи и шляпка… Все просили в своих письмах за кого-то – и Хиеши не собирался быть исключением. Слова складывались в голове на удивление легко.  
_«Дорогой Санта!_  
_Пишет тебе Хиеши Вакаши. Пожалуйста, в этом году я желаю Атобе Кейго провести праздник в кругу семьи и дорогих ему людей._  
_Счастливого Рождества»._  
– Ну, что ж, – кивнул Хиеши сам себе довольно, – осталось только записать.  
Он застегнул пуговицы пиджака и наклонился к сумке за бумагой и ручкой.  
_«Дорогой Санта!_ – вывел он тщательно, устроившись за столом. – _Пишет тебе Хиеши Вакаши. Пожалуйста, в этом году я желаю Атобе Кейго…»_ – ручка послушно дописала «-го» и бессильно зацарапала бумагу.  
– Э? – Хиеши энергично ее потряс и попытался черкнуть какую-нибудь загогулину на другой странице блокнота. Бесполезно. Ручка оставляла за собой исключительно бесцветные бороздки. – Отлично, – вздохнул Хиеши. – Просто замечательно. Было бы странно, закончись чернила в другое время.  
Он попытался прикинуть перспективы. Запасной ручки нет – немного раньше он отдал ее кому-то в классе. Можно попросить ручку взаймы у кого-нибудь из клуба, но все, наверное, уже ушли. Еще можно дописать письмо карандашом… Хиеши представил, как поморщится в этом случае Атобе, и покачал головой. Придется идти искать где-нибудь новую ручку.  
После получасовых скитаний по школе он умудрился раздобыть ручку в шахматном кружке, члены которого настолько углубились в матч, что перестали следить за временем.  
– Ну вот, теперь осталось только допи… – Хиеши запнулся, так и не закончив слово. Уходя, он оставил письмо лежать на столе. Сейчас его там совершенно точно не было.  
Беглый осмотр раздевалки показал, что письма в ней нет. Хиеши мог бы написать еще одно, однако необходимость в этом отпала: полузаполненный другими письмами ящик Санты тоже пропал. Наверное, сроки для пожеланий закончились.  
– Ну, что же, – философски рассудил Хиеши, – наверное, придется купить открытку.

 

Обед следующего дня Хиеши снова встречал в одиночестве – правда, на этот раз нисколько от этого не страдая. Отсутствующе прожевав рис, он уставился на свою правую, сжимающую палочки руку. Руку, которую вчера пожал Энди Роддик.  
Рождественский ужин и вправду удался – как удавались все праздничные события, к которым когда-либо прикладывал руку Атобе. Хиеши провел вполне приятный вечер, наслаждаясь вкусной, хоть и немного непривычной западной кухней и слушая рассказы Роддика о повседневной жизни профессионального теннисиста. Никаких подарков Хиеши не получил – но он на них и не рассчитывал. Остальным членам команды тоже ничего не вручили, но, наверное, подарки ожидали их дома.  
Радио на стене внезапно затрещало и ожило.  
– Ученика 2-F класса Хиеши Вакаши просят немедленно пройти в кабинет школьного совета. Повторяю: ученика 2-F класса Хиеши Вакаши просят пройти в кабинет школьного совета.  
Чувствуя на себе удивленные взгляды одноклассников, Хиеши встал из-за стола и, аккуратно сложив палочки, закрыл коробку с бенто. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, зачем понадобился Атобе так внезапно – и почему тот решил вызвать его таким необычным образом, вместо того чтобы просто позвонить.  
Шагая по заполненным учениками школьным коридорам, Хиеши мысленно перебирал события последних дней. Может, Атобе наконец-то выкроил время и поговорил с Сакаки? Может, ему не понравился предварительный состав новой команды? Может он жалеет, что выбрал Хиеши преемником?  
«Да ну, ерунда какая-то».  
Решительно постучав, Хиеши толкнул дверь и вошел в кабинет.  
– Атобе-семпай?  
Атобе сидел за столом и что-то читал. По обе стороны от него громоздились стопки тщательно сложенных бумаг.  
– Хиеши, – произнес он каким-то странным тоном. Хиеши непроизвольно поежился. В последний раз Атобе говорил так с Ириэ Канатой – перед матчем. То, что он теперь использовал подобный тон, обращаясь к Хиеши, вызывало недоумение – и одновременно приятно щекотало нервы.  
– Атобе-семпай, – повторил Хиеши. – Все еще читаете свои годовые отчеты?  
– Нет, – ответил Атобе после легкой паузы. – На этот раз кое-что более… интересное. Я думаю, тебе следует взглянуть, – он протянул Хиеши бумагу, которую только что так внимательно изучал.  
– Вряд ли я смогу вам помочь, – предупредил Хиеши. – Я не разбираюсь во всех этих комитетских делах…  
Взгляд его упал написанное – «Дорогой Санта! Пишет тебе Хиеши Вакаши…» – и тут же метнулся к лицу Атобе. Оно было совершенно бесстрастным.  
– Где вы это взяли? – произнес он медленно.  
– Из ящика в раздевалке, – ответил Атобе. – По крайней мере, Ошитари с Мукахи должны были достать письма именно оттуда.  
– Ошитари, – повторил Хиеши. – И Мукахи. Господи, я должен был догадаться.  
Атобе вопросительно приподнял брови.  
– Послушайте, – произнес Хиеши. – Я могу все объяснить.  
– Хиеши, – произнес Атобе, и что-то в его голосе заставило Хиеши затаить дыхание. – Помолчи.  
Атобе встал из-за стола и направился к нему.  
Во рту у Хиеши пересохло.  
Атобе замер прямо перед ним, на расстоянии ладони.  
– Что вы делаете? – спросил Хиеши – почему-то шепотом.  
– Санта должен исполнять желания, – пояснил Атобе, после чего наклонился – и накрыл его губы своими.  
Поцелуй оказался совершенно не таким, как представлял Хиеши – а представлял он его себе часто: по фильмам, книгам, чужим пересказам. Все оказалось как во время хорошей игры в теннис: противостояние, незаметно переходящее в единство. Атобе был рядом, ближе, чем когда бы то ни было, Хиеши мог разглядеть искорки в его голубых глазах, частокол густых ресниц, родинку, чувствовал исходящий от его волос терпкий аромат шампуня – и думал о том, что, наверное, следует куда-то деть руки. Секунды текли, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем запустить пальцы в волосы Атобе.  
Все закончилось слишком быстро – он даже не успел как следует ответить. Атобе отстранился, машинально поправил растрепавшиеся пряди – и бросил на Хиеши выжидающий взгляд.  
Хиеши зачем-то потрогал губы.  
– В моем письме не было ничего подобного.  
В глазах Атобе промелькнула тень неуверенности.  
– Но это ведь и было твое желание?  
– Да, – не стал увиливать Хиеши.  
– Вот видишь, – Атобе одарил его величественной улыбкой. – Санта никогда не ошибается.


End file.
